


Spin Me Right Round

by Morningside



Series: that's no moon, that's a space threesome [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Guru Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningside/pseuds/Morningside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Poe Dameron, liberator of virgins.  Weird, gorgeous, heroic virgins.  Well, then.  He can work with this.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Poe taught Finn about sex.  Now Rey's back, and she's decided that it's her turn to learn.  The OT3's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a gray morning when the Millennium Falcon bursts through the cloud cover. Everyone streams out of the base to greet the ship, hoping to catch a glimpse of Rey, hoping she’s at Skywalker’s side. Poe comms his squadron, and they go sprinting out together, each trying to beat the others to the scene.

Chewie exists the Falcon first with a roar of triumph. The crowd echoes with a cheer. Then Rey appears behind him, fiddling with a strange little braid behind her right ear.

“REY,” Finn shouts from somewhere behind Poe. He elbows his way through the crowd, shoving right past Poe to sprint towards her, running and shouting like his life depends on it. “REY!!” She bounds down the Falcon’s ramp to meet him, and he scoops her up into a spinning embrace. The crowd breaks out into whoops. Poe pumps a fist in the air, caught up in the jubilation. “Yeah! Get it, hot stuff!"

Their foreheads touch for a moment, like they’re deaf to the shouts, like their eyes are the entirety of each other’s world. But then Rey squirms against Finn, impatient to stand on her own. He practically drops her, but she lands cat-light on her feet.

And then the General is cutting her way through the crowd. She doesn’t make a sound, but they part like a school of fish around her. She touches Rey’s shoulder and the two women exchange a significant glance. She nods, and disappears into the Falcon.

They hush then, waiting for Skywalker (it _has_ to be Skywalker) to emerge. It’s a long few minutes. Murmurs run through the ever-growing crowd – what does a man look like when he’s the embodiment of all their hopes?

They fall silent at the noise of footfalls on the ramp. Skywalker and the General appear arm in arm. There is sorrow in the way they lean into each other, but the Jedi’s worn, bearded face is utterly blank. Tears flow down the General’s cheeks. Poe snaps into a salute and feels the mechanic next to him do the same. The gesture washes over the group. Skywalker nods, then returns the salute, his expression still unreadable. There’s a subdued round of applause, then Leia announces it’s time to get back to work. Finn drags off Rey, already chattering excitedly about all the marvelous things the planet has to offer.

Poe’s done what he can to teach Finn about how to enjoy a good lay. He hopes Rey appreciates everything that Finn’s learned.

***

That night, he hears a knock at his door. “Poe? Poe!” Finn hisses on the other side. “C’mon Poe, you gotta let us in.”

Poe scrambles out of bed. “What is it, buddy?” he opens the door, “…and, uh, Rey? What’s wrong?”

Rey gives him an assessing look, head to toe and back again. “Can we come inside? Finn said that your room is bigger than his.”

Poe blinks. “Uh, sure thing? What’s up?”

Rey closes the door behind them. “You had sex with Finn, and he really liked it. Do you want to have sex with _me_ now?"

Poe thinks his eyes nearly pop out of his head.

He barely knows Rey. They crossed paths when Poe was still unconscious, but beyond that, she’s virtually a stranger. A strange, beautiful, tiny Jedi-in-training who evidently wants him to sleep with her. While Finn is in the room.

But BB-8 hasn't stopped chirping about the wonderful stranger who rescued him from scavengers since he came home, so he figures she's worth a shot.

He mulls his words. “It’s not that I’m not interested, because I sure might be, but I think that’s a question that demands more talking than just a yes or no answer."

“Alright, then talk,” Rey narrows her eyes. Poe scrubs his hand through his hair.

Finn sets his jaw. “You were good at teaching me how to have sex, and now I want to have sex with Rey, but she wants you to teach her, first.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s have a seat. Do you want a drink? I can get you a drink.” Rey just cocks her head at him. “Okay, just the seat then.” He plops down on his bed and pats the space next to him. She follows. Finn props himself awkwardly against the wall, even though there’s plenty of space on the mattress.

“So. Rey. Can you tell me exactly what you’re looking for from me?”

“I’ve never had sex, and now I want to. I want to have it with Finn soon, but he’s so new at it that I don’t think he can teach me what to do,” she states, all business, all innocence. Poe looks up at Finn, who just shrugs. “He said that you were good to him when you taught him how, so I thought you would be good for me, too. Are you…are you _okay_ with that?”

Poe Dameron, liberator of virgins. Weird, gorgeous, heroic virgins. Well, then. He can work with this.

He places a gentle hand on her thigh. “Yeah, I think I’d be okay with that. And you, Finn?”

“Yeah, though I might like to watch, if that’s okay. You know. So I can see what to do. With a woman. Not that I couldn’t figure it out, if I tried, but I think Rey deserves better than that. And you’re, you know, better…” The look on Finn’s face is fierce, like he’s daring Poe to question him.

“Okay, so what have you two done together?”

“Nothing,” Rey deadpans. “That’s the point.”

“Have you kissed?”

“A little,” she shrugs.

He waves Finn over. “Let’s see what we’re working with, here. Why don’t you two show me how you kiss?"

Finn places his hands on her shoulders and bends down, looming over her. It forces her neck into a strange contortion. He mashes his lips into hers, and she bites at them like something feral. Finn groans and tightens his grip on her arms.

It’s hot, but objectively horrible.

He places a hand to Rey’s jaw, turns her to him. “Now it’s my turn. Just take it easy, beautiful. And Finn,” he pitches his voice low, “watch.”

Her thin lips are hesitant against his. He gently explores them, kissing the corner, the center, her cupid’s bow. When she sucks in a little breath through her nose, he coaxes them open with his tongue. He moves one hand to the back of her neck, the other to her hip. She mirrors the motion, tangling a hand in his hair. He pulls his tongue back into his mouth, and she chases it with her own with a tiny growl that he feels more than hears.

Eventually, he pulls back and smiles at her. “So? Feel good so far?”

She blinks before focusing on him. The dazed look melts from her face. “Yes, it’s nice, but it’s not sex, is it?”

“Well, no, but it’s often an enjoyable part of the trip there.”

“What’s next?”

“Would you like to keep going? We don’t have to do everything tonight…”

“Of course I want to keep going. What’s next?”

Poe looks over at Finn, again propped against the wall. His hands are vices around his thighs. “I think our friend here is feeling a little left out. Do you want to try kissing him again?” She nods her assent. “Finn, sit on the bed this time. And I bet you two might line up a bit better if Rey straddles your lap. One knee on either side of him, Rey. And Finn, put a hand on her back so she feels safe. _There._ ”

This time is better. Finn opens to her and contains her, his gentle bulk holding in her slim ferocity.

When they’ve hit a decent rhythm, Poe leans in and licks Finn behind the ear in the place that always makes him gasp and buck. Finn doesn’t disappoint. “Poe!”

Rey looks at him in confusion. “Finn likes it when you play with his ears,” Poe winks.

“His ears? But ears aren’t for sex."

Poe nips at Finn’s earlobe. He shudders. “You might be surprised. You’ll have to give it a try sometime. I think that’d make him real happy. Isn’t that right, Finn?"

Rey climbs off Finn. “I think you should kiss him now,” she demands. “Finn got to watch. Now it’s my turn.”

“I suppose we could indulge the lady, mmm?”

Finn responds by yanking Poe into an open-mouthed kiss. Poe makes sure to play it up for their audience. He writhes against Finn’s chest, strokes his sides, moans out his encouragement when Finn gropes at his ass. “You want to know what comes next, Rey?” His voice is getting hoarse. “Next is when people usually start getting rid of some clothing.” He rucks up Finn’s shirt, baring those perfect abs. “You wanna show her, buddy?” Finn mutters his _uh-huh_ and yanks the shirt over his head.

“You’re a lucky woman, Rey,” he proclaims in admiration. “You’ve found yourself one hell of a man."

He goes in for Finn’s neck, but Rey is suddenly pulling Poe away. She straddles him, impossibly nimble, then falls on his mouth with such force that it nearly bowls him over. She tugs impatiently at his sleeping shirt. “Well?” she mutters. “Take it off.”

By the time he obeys, she’s halfway through removing her own top. “Hey, hey,” he grabs at her wrists. He’s not a big man, but his fingers around hers make him feel huge. “Hey, there’s no rush. Let me help you out, yeah? It can feel really good when someone helps you.” She lets the shirt fall back into place.

Poe traces along her neckline, just barely a tickle, back and forth. When she relaxes into the touch, he lets his finger dip just under the edge of her fabric. She shivers and closes her eyes. He tilts her head so he can nip lightly at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. His hand creeps up the skin of her back, feeling how the vertebrae bulge from her wiry muscles. She’s going to be exquisite naked.

His touch wanders to the side of her breast. She’s not wearing any undergarments. Perhaps she never has. As his thumb edges towards her nipple, she sucks in a harsh breath and grips at his hair. It’s almost painful. It’s wonderful.

And then he’s palming at her breast under her shirt. It fits perfectly in his hand, the nipple a hard point in his palm. She arches back to grab at his knees, giving him all the access in the world. She bites her lip but doesn’t look away.

He grabs at her hem, teases it up just a hair. “Is now a good time to take this off?” She nods.

Together, they finally remove her top, leaving her torso exposed to the cool night air. Poe plants a light peck on her lips, whispers, “hold on,” then stands with her in his arms. Her dark eyes are wide. They’re pressed bare chest to bare chest, crotch to crotch. Then he pivots and gently deposits her on the bed.

“Finn, I think you should try kissing her tits.”

Finn kneels beside her like a votary, and worships.


	2. Chapter 2

Before long, Poe is under her on the bed while she nips hungrily at his chest. Finn adds advice from the sidelines – _pinch his nipple, not too hard; stick a hand under his ass; rub his penis, feel how he’s getting hard under his shorts?_ At the last, Poe tilts up into her touch with a happy sigh of pleasure. When she pulls at his waistband, he flips them over and is gratified to hear her stifled gasp.

Then it’s his turn at her lovely breasts. He sucks at her nipple, lightly at first, then worrying it between his teeth until she fists her hands in his hair and arches against him. When his kisses away across her chest to the other side, she’s already turning herself into him in anticipation.

She’s starting to wiggle around under him, chasing the heat that must be building in her core. He kisses his way down the stark plane of her belly. “Lift your hips up,” he murmurs, and pulls off her soft pants. He settles back between her legs, then moves his face down to her canting center. He’s going to be the first to taste her. The thought makes his cock throb.

He blows a light stream of air over her wet lips and she jolts. “What are you doing?” she curls her legs away protectively.

“This is a kind of sex. Maybe not the kind you had in mind, and we can still get to that, but I think it should feel good first. Okay?”

“If you say so- _oh_!”

When Poe’s mouth settles on her, she cuts herself off with a little squeal, the most noise she’s made all night. Finn exhales an _ah!_ like he’s come to a great revelation. _Yup, buddy. This is how you go down on a girl._

He hums on her clit, and she chokes back another cry. He wonders what it would take to make her scream. Maybe he’ll get to find out. He spreads her lips and prods his tongue up into her to feel her squirm beneath him.

A good rhythm is the key to this, but he doesn’t think she’s ready to be done just yet, so he idly explores and teases, reveling in how her scent fogs his head.

“Rey, gorgeous, I’d like to try putting my fingers inside you. Is that okay?”

“Do it,” she spits down at him. She’s fierce in the pursuit of her pleasure. Finn’s going to have his hands full. Lucky guy.

“If anything hurts, just tell me, and I’ll –”

She hooks a leg around his head and shoves him back into her crotch.  That answers that question.

So he puts a single finger up in her. She envelops him in a smooth glide, barely reacting. So he pumps in and out a few times, then adds a second finger. She tenses for a moment and he freezes. “Get on with it,” she orders, so he hums against her and steadily twists his fingers into her impossibly soft insides.

He sucks at her, gently cocks his fingers, tries to pull out all the stops, but she’s having trouble relaxing. “Hey up there. This’ll go a lot easier if you can let yourself loosen a bit.”

“I’m…trying,” she hisses.

He strokes a soothing hand on her tense flank. “That may be just your problem, sweetheart. Sometimes, you just have to let it happen.”

“How can I try...to do something…without…trying? You’re not making any sense.”

Time to call in the cavalry. “Finn, can you sit by her head and offer our friend here some kinda distraction?

Finn parks himself on the other end of the bed and settles in behind her. “Rey, you’re doing so good right now. Just look at you. I can’t believe I have this right now. You can do this, if you want it. I promise it feels good once you relax. You just have to breathe through it. I bet Luke’s taught you some breathing exercises, right?”

“ _Don’t talk about Master Luke right now!_ ”

“Okay, okay. But the Force is all about life, right? This here, sex is about life too. In you,” he nods at Poe, “around you,” he wraps his arms around her. “Just ride it. Use it.”

“ _Unbelievable_ ,” she mutters at the probable blasphemy, but it’s working. She leans back into Finn and loosens around Poe. He starts moving again, hand and mouth in tandem. When he crooks his fingers again, she bucks up into him. _Gotcha_. He parks a hand on her pubic bone to keep her in place. She’s so spare, but so soft, like the sand buffed her to a fine glow. He makes her jerk a few more times before sitting up.

“Okay, squad, we have a decision to make. Rey, I can keep doing what I’m doing now, and I bet you’ll come in no time. You know what coming is, right? Orgasm?” She nods. “Great. But if you come now, then you might not be up for anything more tonight. And that would be fine by me, you’re calling the shots, but I want to make sure you know your options.”

Her chest heaves. She eyes his mouth, and he thinks she’s about to order him back down, but then she shakes her head. “I want to have _sex_. The kind where you put your penis in me. Tonight.”

“Impatient. I like that.” He grins at her. He hopes it looks more reassuring than manic. He sometime has trouble telling. “You wanna move on now? I don’t know how close you are. I could warm you up a bit longer if –”

“I’m done with waiting. I’ve had enough of that in my life.”

The moment hangs heavy in the air. Poe’s heard Finn’s stories about the magical girl abandoned in the desert.

“Okay,” he responds quietly. “No more waiting. But first…” he licks his lips at Finn. “Hey man, you wanna know how she tastes? C’mere.” He beckons Finn to his slick mouth, and Finn sucks her thick taste off his lips with a chest-rattling groan. When they part, Rey is blushing for the first time all night. “Delicious, right?” he asks, and she flushes even deeper. So that’s what it takes. Curious.

“Showtime, then. I think the best way for us to do this is for me to lie on my back. When you’re on top, you get to control the speed of things. And it gives me and Finn here a nice view. Good?”

“Good.”

“Really, really good,” Finn adds.

Poe shucks off his trousers. “Rey, I should’ve asked this sooner, but you should’ve gotten your vaccinations and contraceptive injections when you got here, unless you declined them. Do you remember?"

“Yes, I said yes to them both.”

“Smart woman. Now,” he reaches in his drawer and pulls out his bottle of lube. “Rey, meet lube. Use lube. Love lube. Lube is going to be your new best friend.”

“Lubricant? For… _oh._ But don’t I already…?

“Never too much of a good thing. Finn can back me up on this one.” Finn ducks his head. _Finn_ and _lubricant_ were the reasons Poe had needed to invest in a new set of fluid-resistant sheets.

They’re both watching him now, finally naked before them. So he gives them an eyeful. He splays out on his bed, squirts lube on his hand, and arches up into his own grip as he coaxes his cock back to full hardness. They both look mesmerized. “So?” he breathes up at them with hooded eyes. “I take it you like what you see.”

Rey crouches beside him and rubs her palm over the pink head. He removes his hand and she strokes at him experimentally. It hits him that this is probably the first time she’s touched a cock. She’s utterly fearless about it.

Finn’s stroking at himself as he watches them. “Wait, Finn,” Poe objects. “Not now. I’ve got something…better for you…later.”

“You’re killing me,” Finn grunts back, but releases himself.

Then Rey’s crawling over him. “Let's go. Now I just…sit on you?”

“Yeah, but first –” he tugs her down into another kiss. Her hair curtains around him, and yeah, that soft brush of silk is something he misses when sleeping with short-haired partners. He undulates his hips and she gets the hint, reflexively grinding down against him. He massages one of her perfect little tits until she growls into him and pushes back.

“You’re distracting me,” she accuses.

“Guilty as charged. Just want you to enjoy the journey.”

“Sex. Now.”

“Sure thing, beautiful. Take me in your hand - just like that, _Force -_ now relax, lower yourself down, and let gravity do the rest. Take as much time as you need.”

Poe braces himself against the bed, preparing himself to stay still for a long, slow first time.

But then Rey fixes a hard scowl at the wall and _drops_.

His head pops right inside her. She hisses in a harsh breath through her clenched teeth and he thinks she’ll pull up, but she clenches her jaw and starts to bear down.

He tries to slow her – _Rey, you can take your time_ – but she shushes him and digs sharp, blunt nails into his chest. He shuts up after that.

She sinks down on him like he’s a challenge, like she has something to prove. Her shaking hands claw into his skin, and her sweat drops down on him.

He feels used, claimed, like his body’s a tool for her own. Poe has the image of her hoarding him and Finn away in her scavenger-cache, greedily hidden away from the world’s prying eyes.

And then she’s fully seated on him.

A couple long, rhythmic breaths, and her face clears. He’s seen that look of calm intensity on Leia before, the one that means she’s feeling out the Force. It’s stunning on the General – and awe-inspiring on Rey. Luke Skywalker’s new protégée is sitting on his cock.

She begins to work herself on him to the pulse of her breath, a hypnotic rise and fall that feels impossibly good. Poe places his hands on her hips to better feel the smooth roll of her body.

Then time warps and dilates as they lose themselves in sensation. She doesn’t change rhythm, doesn’t say a word, just works him and works him until she shudders, sighs, and falls still.

As soon as her orgasm hits, it’s over. She rolls off him and collapses on the bed.

“That was beautiful,” he murmurs into her ear. “Can I kiss you again?”

She turns and opens her mouth to him, gentler this time. Poe swells with pride at the looseness in her limbs. He fists his cock and starts jerking himself towards completion.

When Rey feels the movement of his hand, she sits up. “What are you doing?”

“I’m finishing myself off. Unless you’re not done with me?”

“I want to watch,” she demands, already coming back to herself.

So he spreads his legs and pumps his cock, still slippery from her, and spills into his hand. It doesn’t take much, pinned as he is by her sharp gaze and Finn’s hot, heavy eyes.

“Come for us, Poe,” Finn encourages. “C’mon, come for Rey. She wants to see you. She wants to see your come.”

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ , he gasps nonsensically, and spills into his hand.

While his head’s still spinning, Rey snags his wrist, runs two fingers through the mess, and sticks it between her lips. “ _Rey_ ,” Finn groans. Poe knows exactly what image is going through his mind. She turns to him.

“And what about Finn, now? Finn, what do you need?”

“What have you got?” he grits.

“I’ll show you, sweetheart,” Poe cuts off Rey before she can respond. “There are plenty of ways you can make this guy happy, but this is one of the best. Watch and learn.” He disentangles himself from her and sinks to the ground between Finn’s legs. Rey should have a great view. Lucky girl.

“If you want to be the sex goddess that I know you can become if you set your mind to it, you’re going to have to master the fine art of the blow job.”

“Blow…job?” He can practically see the wheels spinning in her head.

He takes Finn in hand. “Oral sex. Fellatio. Giving head. Sucking on a dick until it spurts down your throat. Or on your face, or your chest, or really anywhere else you might like your beau’s come. There’s lots of options. It’s fun to try them all out.”

“Poe…” Finn groans warningly. “I thought you were gonna use that mouth for something else right now.”

“Finn, I thought this was about Rey. I just want to make sure she’s getting the most out of this.”

“He’s a cheeky shit once he’s come,” Finn grumbles at Rey. “So that’s why you always have to be sure you come before him. Otherwise you have to deal with _this_. Fair warning for next time.”

“You should pay attention to your own warnings,” she snickers.

The suggestion that there could be a _next time_ with the three of them like this swells Poe’s heart. He kisses the sensitive inside of Finn’s thigh, then goes to town on his cock. It’s nothing fancy, nothing that might intimidate Rey, just a hand around the base and a nice, even rhythm around the head.

He's always loved this, the heady combination of submission and power that comes from having another's cock in his mouth. It's easy to forget the world this way, just focusing on his partner's pleasure. It doesn't hurt that his mouth is talented at more than just taking fast. He likes being good at things.

He knows Finn’s almost there when he starts thrusting up into Poe’s mouth. Poe looks up at him through his lashes, gives a hard suck, and wrings Finn’s orgasm from his body. He comes with a hoarse shout. Poe swallows. He thinks he could live off the look of wonder that they’re both giving him. He beams up at both of them, and Rey meets him with a hesitant little smile.

He climbs back into the bed. “Okay, Rey, I have one last very important thing to show you. Pay attention now.”

She nods, very serious.

“Time for you to learn about the afterglow cuddle. Some people say that they aren’t cuddlers. Those people are either liars or First Order spies and are not to be trusted. Everyone loves cuddling.”

“Cuddling?”

So Poe and Finn pull her into their arms, bracketed between the two of them, and teach her to simply lie there in the warmth. “This is…this is nice,” she whispers, as if surprised by her own enjoyment.

Poe smiles into her hair. “Then we’ve done our job. I’d say that’s one thorough deflowering. Well done, team. Mission accomplished. You’re a champ, Rey”

Rey looks at him, puzzled. “Deflowering?"

“It’s a way of saying that you’ve lost their virginity.”

“Lost?” She sits up, features wrinkled with stormy displeasure. Finn groans despairingly. “I don’t feel like I lost anything. Do you…do you believe you _took_ something from me? Did you…take my _flower_? Is that what you think?”

Oh. _Shit_. “Rey, Rey, I didn’t take anything that you didn’t give me. People have weird words for talking about these things. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Because I thought I gained something, but if you think you _took_ something – !”

“No, Rey! You did gain something. And you gave something to me and Finn. And I’m so grateful for that. That’s what sex is, sharing yourself with someone else. And I’m so sorry if I made it sound any different. I’m sorry.”

“Sex words are all weird,” Finn interjects. “Some don’t leave anything to the imagination, like _fuck_ and _blow job_ , but then some are all pretty and confusing, like _deflower_. It takes some getting used to.”

She gives him a long look, then slowly settles back down between him and Finn. “All right. I…forgive you.” She sighs, then continues in a small voice, “This is all new to me. Sharing. Giving. I’m sorry too. If you want to have my, my _flower_ , then you can have it, whatever that means.”

He puts a hand on her cheek and kisses her chastely. “Beautiful, I don’t think anyone could ever take anything away from you, and I would never want to try. But whatever you, or you and Finn want to share with me, I’m here to share right back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay OT3. I'm obsessed with these nerds.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most response i've ever gotten on a fic, thank you so much for encouraging my pornography xoxoxo


End file.
